Short-Term Memory Loss
by gman5846
Summary: Lindsay has been in a car accident. Which lost her short-term memory! Will she remember everything including Tyler? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**June 21st 2018: 5:00 PM:**

**Lindsay & Tyler's house:**

(Lindsay was seen walking downstairs to the front door to go somewhere.)

"Hey Linds! Where are you going?" Tyler asked

"I'm gonna go to the mall to shop for some stuff." Lindsay replied

"Like what?" Tyler asked

"Some make-up for my new tutorials on Youtube." Lindsay explained

"Oh ok. I'll see you later babe!" Tyler said

"Ok Tyler! Love you!" Lindsay said as she closed the front door

"Love you too babe!"

* * *

**At the car:**

(Lindsay was only a few miles away from the mall, she was getting some route directions to find out where to find it.)

"Turn right." The female on the GPS said

(Then she turned right, she was almost there until she saw a deer on the road.)

"OH MY GOD! A DEER!" Lindsay screamed she tried to steer away but the car has lost control "I DON'T WANNA DIE! HELP ME TYLER!"

(Then the car hit & rolled over many times down a hill until it stopped which left Lindsay unconscious, & blacked out. Then an airbag popped up in her wheel.)

* * *

**8:00 PM At the hospital:**

(Tyler was sitting in the waiting room to find out the results for Lindsay, when a doctor showed up, he stood up.)

"Doctor, how's my girlfriend?" Tyler asked

"She's gonna be ok."

"Oh thank god!" Tyler sighed in relief

"Why won't you come & visit her?"

"Thanks doc. Which room is she in?"

"She's in room 90."

"Ok." Then Tyler walked to find the room where Lindsay is

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

(Lindsay was seen sleeping in the bed until she woke up & looked at Tyler.)

"Hey babe." Tyler said

"Who?" Lindsay asked in confusion

"Lindsay. You don't remember me now?"

"Who's Lindsay? And who are you?"

* * *

**To be continued.. Sorry for a cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Lindsay? And who are you?" Lindsay asked in confusion

"You're Lindsay, And I'm Tyler!" Tyler explained

"Who?" Lindsay asked

"You seriously don't remember anything now?" Tyler asked

"I don't know everything now.. Is your name Tom, Trent, Tucker, Timmy, Or Tyler?"

"That's it!" Tyler said

"What's that?"

"You remembered my name!" Tyler said in excitement

"What?" Lindsay asked in confusion

"Say it again!"

"Uh.. Tyler?"

"That's it! That's my name!" Tyler said in excitement

"And what's my name again?"

Tyler put on a frown face in disappointment & says "You're name is Lindsay."

"Who? Who's Lindsay? You're Tyler. And who am I?" Lindsay said in confusion

"Oh boy.." Tyler smacked his head & runs to the halls "HEY DOC! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled from the hallway then a doctor showed up in the room

"Who's this guy?" Lindsay said in confusion

"We forgot to tell you that your girlfriend's crash was bad. She also lost her short-term memory."

"Wait, so she can't remember anything now?" Tyler asked

"Unfortunately she won't remember anything for a long time. We're not sure if some surgery could help.." The doctor explained

"Oh boy.. There's gotta be a way to make her remember everything!" Tyler complained

"I'm not sure about this sir. she'll stay in the hospital for a week. Ok?"

"Yes sir.." Tyler sighed

"Ok." Then the doctor left the room

"When am I leaving again?" Lindsay asked

"A week." Tyler said

"What's a week?"

"You know, 7 days a week like monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday, friday, saturday, & sunday." Tyler explained

"Oh! Ok, and is this my house?"

"No Lindsay. You're at a hospital."

"What's a hospital?"

Tyler smacked his head again & says "It's where people stay when they're sick, injured, or they can even die."

Lindsay gasps in shock & says "Am I gonna die?"

"No, you're not gonna die. You're gonna be fine. We'll just take you home next week. Ok?"

"Ok, Tyler."

"Good. And thank you for remembering my name."

"No problem."

(Then they kissed softly on the lips for 2 minutes then they've pulled away.)

"See you soon Lindsay!" Tyler said as he walked out of the room

"See you soon uh... Tyler!" Lindsay replied

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later... 1:00 PM:**

(Lindsay was finally out of the hospital. They were back home where Tyler showed everything that she'll remember.)

"What is this place?" Lindsay asked

"It's our house." Tyler said

"Wait, I thought the hospital was supposed to be my home."

"I know Linds. But the hospital is for people to rest in when they're sick or injured."

"I know what you mean Tyler. By the way, Who is Linds?"

"That's what I call you at times as your short name."

"Really?" Lindsay asked

"Yes."

* * *

**5:00 PM:**

(Lindsay was looking at some pictures of her & Tyler while she was confused.)

"You still remember what you look like?" Tyler asked

"No I don't. Who is that girl?" Lindsay asked

"That's you! Check yourself out in the mirror!" Tyler said

"Ok.." Lindsay muttered as she went to the bathroom & checks herself out in the mirror, then she gets confused again "Is that what I look like?" She asked

(Tyler nodded his head)

"Ok. I get it now.." Lindsay said

* * *

**8:00 PM:**

(They were seen on the bed watching Total Drama on TV, they were watching the final episode of All-Stars.)

"What is this episode about?" Lindsay asked

"Remember you've floated away from the balloons?" Tyler said

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Take a look." Tyler said as he pointed at the TV

"Oh Intern! Go collect the helpers, please." Chris said on the TV

(The intern tries to get the eliminated contestants the balloons out of here, but a strong gust of wind blows them away, & the screams of Lightning, Scott, & Courtney were heard as they all blew away.)

"Oooh.. Yeah, probably should've tied them down.." Chris said

Lindsay gasps in shock & says "Oh no! The people are floating away from the balloons! We must save them!" She tried to run but she was carried back to the bed by Tyler

"We can't Lindsay! It was a rerun." Tyler explained

"Wait.. What's a rerun?"

"It's where they rebroadcast an episode of a Tv show or a radio station, like this one." Tyler explained

"Oh! I get it now.. But was I in the balloons? Because I don't even remember now.." Lindsay asked

"Yes you were. And you landed on the water safely without getting injured." Tyler said

"Was I still in the balloon?"

"No, It was popped after you floated away."

"Oh! Right.. I'll try & remember that.."

"Try & get some sleep now. I hope you'll remember me the next day." Tyler said as he turned off the TV

"I will Tyler. I promise."

"Good. Goodnight Lindsay." Tyler said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Goodnight Tyler." Then they both went to sleep

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day.. 10:00 AM:**

(Lindsay & Tyler were both sleeping peacefully on the bed until Tyler wakes up.)

"Morning beautiful.." Tyler whispered

(Lindsay opened her eyes to be awake, but when her eyes were wide open, she began to scream that she thinks there was a "stranger" on her bed but It was Tyler, who also screamed as well & they both got out of the bed.)

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lindsay screamed

"Don't you even remember me? It's me! Tyler!" Tyler explained

"WHO THE HELL IS TYLER?!" Lindsay yelled

"I am Tyler! Don't you even remember me?"

Lindsay blinked her eyes for a few moments & she finally remembers & says "Oh right! Sorry Tyler.. That crash just made me lose all of my memories!"

"It's ok Lindsay, just don't scare me like that again. Ok?"

"I won't Tyler."

"Thanks."

(Then they kissed softly on the lips for 10 minutes.)

* * *

**5:00 PM:**

**At a restaurant:**

(They were both sitting in a table for their food to get ready. Lindsay was dressed in a short red dress & Tyler was dressed up in a suit with a red tie.)

"So, that's what a restaurant looks like?" Lindsay asked

"Yes Linds. It's where they have all of the delicious foods over here!" Tyler explained

"Wow! It's so romantic!" Lindsay cooed

(Then a waiter shows up to give them their food, Lindsay ordered a ice cream sundae while Tyler had some chicken fingers.)

"Here you go!" A waiter said

"Thanks!" They both said

"You're welcome! Have a great night!" Then the waiter walked away

"What's that?" Lindsay asked

"It's a waiter." Tyler said

"What's a waiter?"

"A waiter is where they give their foods after they take their order."

"Oh! That's really cool there Tyler!"

"I know Linds. Now let's eat."

(Then they began to eat their foods.)

* * *

**25 minutes later..**

(They were both finished eating their foods. But Lindsay was getting exhausted.)

"Uh.. Tyler?" Lindsay said

"What Lindsay?"

"I think you need to take me home."

"Ok. I'll carry you." Then Tyler carried Lindsay, but when they were close to the exit, she collapsed on the floor & fainted

"Uh.. Ma'am? Are you ok?" A waiter asked

"I don't know about this.. But she fainted!" Tyler said then he shouts "Somebody call 911!" But no one did "Come on!" He groaned

(Then Tyler went to get his iPhone out to call.)

* * *

**15 seconds later..**

"911. What's you emergency?"

"Yes, my girlfriend just fainted at a local restaurant. Can you please help me?" Tyler asked

"Ok, we'll be here shortly."

"Also, she has a short-term memory loss. Can you please help with that too?"

"Ok, we'll do all of that as soon as we can sir."

"Thank you!" Then Tyler hanged up, kneeled down & looked at Lindsay. "It's gonna be ok Lindsay. I hope you'll get your memory back."

* * *

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day.. At the hospital 11:00 AM:**

(Tyler was sitting in the living room again, & a doctor shows up.)

"Is she ok, doctor?" Tyler asked

"Yes, her memories have been fixed since the surgery. So why won't you visit her?"

"Thanks doc! Which room is she at now?"

"She's in room 130."

"Thank you!" Tyler replied in happiness then he went to find her room

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

(Lindsay was seen in the hospital bed sleeping, until she wakes up & sees Tyler.)

"Tyler? Is that you?" Lindsay asked

"Yes, It's me Lindsay. And I mean, for real this time. Do you remember everything now?" He asked

"Yes, that horrible car crash a few weeks ago was the most terrifying thing of my life!" Lindsay complained

Tyler walks to her, sits on a hospital chair, sits close to her, comforts her, & says "It's ok Lindsay. I will never leave your side. I'll always love you in all my heart."

Lindsay tears up & says "Oh Tyler!"

(Then they kissed passionately on the lips for a minute.)

Tyler pulls away & asks "By the way, are you staying for another week?"

"Yes Tyler.." She sighed

"Ok, when I pick you up next week. Wanna have a romantic dance in our house?"

"Of course I will!" Lindsay choked up

"I love you Linds."

"I love you too Tyler."

(They were about to kiss again, until a familar man shows up in the room.)

"Hey Lindsay! Congrats for remembering everything now!" A familar man said, revealing it was Chris Mclean

"Chris?!" They both said

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked

Chris walks by & says "I just wanna say congrats on competing the surgery, and how long did she have that short-term memory loss?" He asked

"She had it for a week Chris."

"Wow.." (chuckles) "Now you remember everything now since your surgery?" Chris asked

"Yes Chris, I now officially know everyone's names. Including you, & Tyler."

Chris gasps in surprise & says "Wow! Awesome! By the way, I've told every single contestant from Total Drama that they wished you to feel better, and then today, I told them that you've competed your surgery! And they are proud of you! But It's been a year since Beth passed though.."

"Yeah.." *sniff* "I hope I'll have a new BFF soon.." Lindsay said in tears

"I hope so too.. Anyways, I'll be leaving now. See ya!" Chris said as he left the room

"Now, where were we?" Lindsay asked

"Our kiss." Tyler chuckled

(Lindsay giggled, then they two kissed again on the lips.)

* * *

**Another 1 week later..**

**Lindsay & Tyler's house 10:00 PM:**

(Tyler has lit up a bunch of candles in the living room, he also shut off the lights as well. he was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie & a white cape with it. & he put on some romantic music for them to slow dance to.)

"I can't wait to have this romantic dance with my beautiful girl. Lindsay."

(Lindsay finally came downstairs, Tyler was surprised about what she wore. She was wearing a light pink long evening dress, she was fully recovered, & her blue bandana was taken off.)

"Wow.. You look gorgeous tonight." Tyler said

Lindsay finally walked to Tyler & says "Thanks Tyler. You look handsome in that outfit." She giggled

"You too." Tyler replied as he kissed her hand "You still want to have this dance with me?" He asked

"Of course." Lindsay giggled

(Then Tyler puts his arms around Lindsay's waist, & Lindsay puts her arms around his neck, they began to slow dance romantically)

"You know. It's really nice to see that you've had your memory back." Tyler said while he was slow dancing with Lindsay

"I know Tyler. This is the most beautiful night ever.." Lindsay whispered & giggled while she was slow dancing with Tyler

"I agree. Do you still remember everything including me?" Tyler asked while he was slow dancing with her

"Of course Tyler. Ever since the surgery made me feel better, I started to remember everyone's names. Including you, Tyler." Lindsay explained while she was slow dancing with Tyler

"Wow! That's really awesome!" Tyler said while he was slow dancing with her

"I agree Tyler." Lindsay giggled while she was slow dancing with him

"I'm just so glad that you've got your memory back after your surgery." Tyler chuckled while he was slow dancing with her

"Me too." She whispered while she was slow dancing with him

(Long pause)

(While they were slow dancing, Lindsay leaned her head on Tyler's chest & closed her eyes.)

"Feeling comfortable Linds?"

(She didn't respond.)

"Linds?"

(She was falling asleep in Tyler's chest.)

"Oh, ok. I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled

(Long pause)

Lindsay puts her head up & looked at Tyler's face & whispers "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too Lindsay." He whispered back

(Then Lindsay closed her eyes, Tyler put his cape around Lindsay then they kissed passionately on the lips for 10 minutes. While they were kissing, Lindsay had some silent tears falling from her cheek)

They both stopped kissing & Tyler whispers "I'll always protect you Lindsay."

(Lindsay didn't answer, all she did is reply with a giggle & went back to sleep in Tyler's chest)

"I guess she's having the best night of her night that she'll remember." He chuckled

(Then Tyler put his cape around Lindsay again, & leaned his head in her head & closed his eyes as well. Then they've continued to slow dance for the rest of night that they'll alway remember forever. Since she got her memory back.)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
